


Even Weapons Masters Need A Night Off

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Izzy is sad, M/M, Reminiscing, Siblings, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: When Alec finds Izzy upset in the weapons room, he invites her to dinner at the loft. Over dinner, drinks, and a never-ending supply of cocktails, Alec and Magnus do all they can to make her smile again.





	Even Weapons Masters Need A Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) this is my contribution to the 3b Calendar Countdown organised by Cryptidbane (thanks again for organising this, and also the beautiful banner!)
> 
> Happy reading <3

  


* * *

"Izzy, do you think—"

Alec stops mid-sentence just two steps into the weapons room as Izzy spins away from him, clearly wiping her eyes.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is great," Izzy says as she spins back to him. Her smile is too wide and her eyes too bright, brimming over with unshed tears.

"Izzy—"

"What do you need?"

He needs an update on the number of seraph blades they've broken this month in the Institute. And he could do with some numbers to report back to the Clave with about that mission on Wednesday when three separate steles were lost. But looking into the teary eyes of his sister, Alec hasn't got the heart to ask her for a single thing.

"Do you think you wanna come have dinner at ours tonight?" he says instead, mentally writing a message to Magnus hoping he hasn't made any other plans. "You haven't stayed over in a while and, well. We're both missing you. I think Magnus might have a new recipe or two he wants to try out."

"I've so much I need to do—"

"No," Alec says as he steps around the table she tries to busy herself at, "you don't. You need a break, Iz. If anyone's supposed to be trying to run this Institute singlehandedly, it's me."

"You already work so hard," Izzy says, stepping away from him again. Alec knows what she's doing, recognizes all the usual walls she's trying to throw up so he can't see how much she is hurting. He might not know what is causing it yet, but there is no way he's going to ignore this. Izzy has been through too much by herself for Alec to be anywhere near okay about her bottling things up.

"Yeah. We're both guilty of that."

Izzy more than anyone, Alec thinks. He understands why she's doing it, this need to punish herself for everything out of her control an unfortunate Lightwood trait. But she doesn't deserve it; Izzy is so giving, compassionate, and supportive of everyone around her. Alec is constantly struck with his own guilt that he hasn't been doing enough to support her back. 

It's one of the things that keeps him awake at night. Sometimes he tosses and turns so much for worrying about Izzy, that he wakes Magnus in the process, which says a lot. Magnus might have more than his fair share of night terrors, but usually once he's asleep he doesn't move until morning. He accuses Alec of  _fretting_  when he wakes him on those nights, half-asleep though still sweet with Alec even if he's irritable for being woken up.

"Please, Iz?" Alec says, squeezing her shoulders, knowing none of them will know any peace this evening if she says no. He knows not to push, not to ask outright what is wrong. It's a surefire way of making Izzy shut down altogether, and that is the last thing he wants. 

Izzy hesitates, stiff beneath his palms. Though to Alec's relief she sags a little, leaning back against his chest like she has been doing since they were kids. "Actually, that would be great."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Izzy says, turning to look at Alec with a more genuine smile. "I'd like that a lot."

"Good.  _Great_. I'm gonna go tell Magnus you said yes," he says, and because he can't resist it for the tiredness on her face Alec cups her cheek, stroking his thumb over one of the dark shadows beneath Izzy's eyes just like he does with Magnus. "When did you last sleep?"

"Last night," she replies, batting his hand away and laughing. "Off."

"How many hours?"

"Enough. Stop fussing," Izzy chides, knocking away his hand when he reaches for her again; mostly in tease because he wants to see her laughing.

"You always sleep alright in our spare room. Stay."

"I have things I need to do early—"

"Stay," Alec insists, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms across his chest. "Don't make me start acting like your boss. You're taking the morning off."

Izzy's eyes light up in delight, her fingers up and poking him in the sides in the ticklish spot only she and Magnus know about. Alec puts up a half-hearted defense willing to put up with a little discomfort just to see her smile. Though after a few seconds he caves, grabbing her and wrapping her up in a hug so she can't tickle him. Izzy's hands come to a stop on his chest as she leans against him, and Alec can still feel the shudder of her earlier tears. 

He'll figure it out, talk it out of her later. There are three cocktails in particular Alec knows she enjoys that Magnus will prepare with an extra flourish for her watching, while making teasing comments about why she has so much better taste than Alec does. An evening of a little pampering might be just what she needs to put her in the mood to talk. And even if she doesn't, Alec will be happy enough to see Izzy relax.

"Around… six good with you?" Alec asks when he pulls back, squeezing Izzy shoulder. "We can portal together. Magnus won't mind."

Magnus  _won't_ mind. But just in case, Alec has at least three things in mind already that will placate him anyway. Only one of which Izzy need know anything about.

"Perfect," Izzy agrees. 

Alec squeezes her shoulder again and nods towards the doorway. "See you later. Don't work too hard."

Izzy gives him a mock salute and waves for him to leave. Alec texts Magnus on the way back to his office, thinking about his own stack of work.

* * *

"Isabelle. It's so good to see you."

Alec smiles as Magnus wraps Izzy up in a hug the moment they are through the portal, catching his eye over her shoulder.

"You too. It's been a while."

"Your room is all made up, including those pajamas you insisted on wearing last time. I even took the liberty of putting you together a little parcel; I hope you won't mind."

"Magnus," Izzy says, laughing as she takes his hand. "You're too good to me."

"Not at all, my dear. Now. Why don't you go change? Alec and I will get everything ready. You don't need to do a thing."

Izzy smiles again, which Alec is relieved to see after catching her tears earlier this afternoon. She all but skips away from them heading for the spare room she has half-claimed as her own.

"Hey," Alec says as he steps into Magnus' hug and receives a kiss in greeting, careful not to crush the bouquet of roses he rushed out to get just before finishing work. "Thank you for this."

"Of course," Magnus replies, leaning against Alec looping an arm around his waist as he takes then smells the roses. "Izzy might be my favorite Lightwood. Aside from you, of course."

"Oh.  _Thanks_."

Alec laughs as Magnus pouts at him, taking his hand happy to be lead through to the kitchen. Magnus is already cooking this spicy chorizo dish that he knows Izzy will love, the smell of it making Alec's stomach rumble.

"Try some," Magnus insists, dipping a spoon into the pan.

"That's amazing," Alec replies around the mouthful, waving his hand in front of his mouth since the food is a little hot. "What'd you get her, anyway?"

"Oh. Only some cosmetics that she and I both like. I also made her a hand cream and facemask that I use myself," Magnus adds, fingertips up at the corners of his eyes, before spinning away to put his roses into a vase.

"Then she'll love them," Alec says kissing the back of his neck. "Thank you."

"Tell me about your day," Magnus says as he puts the finishing touches to their meal, gripping Alec by the waist and pushing him back against a counter to give him room to work. Alec grumbles for a kiss before he'll let go of him then begins to do just that. Though he sneaks away while Magnus is stirring to take plates, cutlery, and glasses from various cupboards, setting them up a table that Magnus has already dressed up with candles. 

He laughs as Magnus regales him with his own adventures before leaving him to get changed when he insists dinner is almost done. Alec returns to the sound of Izzy's laughter, which sets his heart at ease for hearing. He stands just in the doorway of the kitchen watching Magnus butter a chunk of bread that he pushes into Izzy's hands, apparently refusing to move until she gives some kind of sign that she's enjoying it. 

"'s good," Alec hears Izzy say, her words thick with the bread still in her mouth. 

"Excellent. Now; go sit. I'll bring everything through."

"But—"

"Sit," Magnus insists. Alec laughs for the exasperated sigh she lets out but loves to see that she's smiling when she turns around.

Izzy has changed out of the dress she was wearing for work and is now in soft sweatpants and an old sweater of his. She claimed it when Alec had moved into the loft, saying finders meant keepers if he left anything behind in his room. She looks so tiny, standing on tiptoe as she gives Magnus another hug before leaving the kitchen. The urge to protect Izzy swells in Alec's chest, even if he's not sure from what.

"How come she listens to you so much easier than she does to me?" Alec asks in a whisper once she's gone.

"Because. I am charming," Magnus replies, stealing a kiss as he passes Alec with two pans of food.

Dinner is delicious, with Magnus insisting Izzy has seconds, only stopped from piling up her plate a third time when she says she'll explode. Magnus snaps his fingers sending their leftovers and dishes back to the kitchen, the three of them groaning their way over to somewhere more comfortable to sit, still clutching their glasses of wine. Alec passes Izzy the throw from the back of the couch so she can curl up in her favorite chair, watching as she tucks it beneath her toes and up under her arms. This is always the part of the evening when Izzy stays over that Alec enjoys most, seeing her relaxed and at ease in their company, with not a care in the world.

"So. Any gossip?" Magnus teases, peering at Izzy over his glass.

"I don't exactly have a lot going on in my life that means I have any gossip."

Magnus hums in disapproval, nudging Alec's arm for him to lift so he can duck beneath it. "You know what they say. All work and no play—"

"Gets the job done," Izzy finishes for him, in that tone Alec recognizes as telling them not to push.

"You are an excellent multitasker," Magnus replies completely unfazed. "There is no reason you cannot do all the work you are doing as well as getting up to some sort of fun mischief at the same time."

"Yeah," Alec agrees, a little more cautious than Magnus. "When was the last time you just did something just for yourself, huh?"

That Izzy stalls before answering speaks volumes to Alec. He wonders about speaking to Clary, to see if she can help persuade Izzy to have a little more fun.

"Clary and I went to this cute little pancake place for breakfast yesterday," Izzy replies, which makes Alec more determined to get Clary on board.

"Really?"

"Did you know that there are red velvet pancakes?" Izzy adds, toying with her glass stem. 

"With frosting?" Magnus asks. Alec knows he's going to suggest they try the place for breakfast themselves. On the few occasions they have baked together, Alec has learned never to leave Magnus alone with the frosting bowl.

"Lots of frosting," Izzy agrees. "Alec. Remember when we visited Mom's friend in Alicante—"

"When you and I stole that bowl of frosting and made ourselves sick eating it?" Alec finishes for her, smiling for the images it puts in his mind.

"I couldn't even look at any cake with frosting for so long after."

"At least three weeks," Alec teases with a wink. "You did okay with your birthday cake."

"That was chocolate frosting. It's completely different."

"Now I want cake," Magnus mumbles, flaring his fingers making a large chocolate cake appear on their coffee table. Another snap of them brings three plates, a knife, and cutlery through as well. "Izzy?"

"Maybe just a little slice," she says untucking her feet to turn around, leaning forward in interest.

"I don't know how either of you have any room," Alec says in protest, though he is the one that reaches to cut them all a slice, devouring his own in seconds. 

Magnus braces himself on Alec's leg to stand up, patting his stomach as he goes. Izzy grins at Alec when Magnus calls her join him, and Alec tidies up the little mess they've made with cake, listening as Izzy puts in an order for something to drink. He's relieved they chose a cocktail less sickly than those Izzy normally likes. Alec leans across the table so the three of them can clink their glasses together, and Magnus once again nudges his way beneath his arm.

There isn't anything the three of them don't talk about. Magnus constantly refills their glasses as Izzy regales them with tales of her exasperation with certain Shadowhunters who can't get through a day without breaking something. Alec takes his turn by telling them about a conversation he'd had with Underhill over lunch, making Izzy shriek with laughter when he makes her guess which Shadowhunters Underhill caught making out on one of the security cameras. 

Magnus' stories are of course the best, making both Alec and Izzy laugh so hard telling them about some of his escapades, that by the time he's finished he's conjured Izzy a box of tissues and helping Alec wipe the tears from his eyes. 

"I think I'm too full to laugh," Izzy wheezes clutching across her stomach. Though she then remembers a gift Clary made her and her smile becomes soft, the hiccups from her laughing so much beginning to fade as she begins to tell Magnus about it. 

"The flicker book?" Alec asks, remembering seeing Izzy with it a few times. It is kept on a treasured corner of Izzy's desk in the weapons room along with photos of them all, and some trinkets from Max.

"Yes. It's this rosebud that opens out with a message written in the petals. It's beautiful."

"She is so talented," Magnus agrees, pointing to the bookcase where a drawing of he and Alec sits pride of place in an ornate frame.

"I was with her when she drew that," Izzy says, stretching across to pick the frame up and smiling as she looks at it. "She says she prefers it when I watch her instead of Jace. He asks all the wrong questions and doesn't keep still."

"Jace. Sitting still? She's asking too much," Alec replies, sure that even when he's reading, or playing the piano, or doing any task that requires no movement at all, his parabatai is the worst fidget he knows. 

"I have had the pleasure of watching Clary paint and draw for more than a decade. She continues to surprise me with all the things she can do."

Alec squeezes Magnus close imagining him watch a young Clary drawing, pressing a kiss to his temple and smiling there. "Izzy prefers writing."

"Oh?" Magnus asks, turning just enough to look at Alec before turning his gaze on Izzy, who screws up her face and shakes her head in denial.

"Not so much these days."

"That's because you don't do anything for yourself anymore," Alec points out, glad all he receives is a grimace of acceptance at his words. He watches her take a long sip of her drink and swallow before continuing to talk. "When we were little, Izzy used to write stories for Max."

"Alec would illustrate them, and Jace would make up songs," Izzy adds with a fond smile of memory. 

"Well. We had Max as an excuse for doing it," Alec says, laughing.

"The Angel forbid the Lightwood children do anything so careless as play..."

There is resentment in Izzy's voice that Alec both agrees with and could echo, though would prefer not to dwell on such things now.

"And why have I never seen these stories?" Magnus demands with a wry look for Alec and a pout for Izzy to giggle at.

"Maybe we could create one for you," she says, laughing. "Something about a great and powerful warlock with excellent taste in fashion meeting a handsome prince who sweeps him off his feet."

"I am living the dream," Magnus agrees, making Alec's cheeks hurt with how hard he's smiling. "Though, please. I don't know if I am ready to hear Jace sing."

"Jace can sing. And he plays beautiful piano," Izzy says, sighing as she kicks her feet over the arm of her chair and stretches out. "Sometimes he would play for hours just so I could dance."

"He came up with this melody to help Max sleep when he was really little," Alec adds, smiling for the memory.

"It sounds as though Max lucked out having such wonderful, caring siblings."

Alec smiles for Magnus' words, though is then distracted when Izzy swings her feet back down and stands.

"We should dance. Here. Now."

"You just said you were too full."

"Not for dancing," Izzy tells Alec, extending her hand across the table. "Magnus. Can I interest you in a dance?"

Magnus is up in seconds, snapping his fingers once for music and twice to clear a little space in their living room. He turns it into a miniature dance floor complete with spinning disco ball magicked over their heads.

They dance until they are dizzy, breathless as they collapse back into a heap on the couch. Izzy shoves at Alec's leg complaining that he's taking up too much room, so he stands and picks her up to drop back into her chair. Magnus applauds in approval and conjures yet more drinks before Izzy can complain, and as Alec takes a sip of his own, he decides he's giving himself the morning off as well as Izzy.

"So. Isabelle," Magnus says, interrupting himself to nudge Alec further up the couch, sprawling out so his head is in his lap. "Tell me at least one more fun thing you are doing within the next... 48 hours."

"Hours?"

"Yes."

"Why hours?"

"Because," Magnus says, brandishing his glass, "you are a busy woman."

Alec rescues the glass before Magnus can knock it into the table, snorting when Magnus slaps his hand away. He rests his hand on Magnus' stomach with his thumb slotting between his shirt buttons, smiling when Magnus laces his fingers in between his.

"Actually, nothing. I have a meeting on Thursday night, but nothing else."

Guilt is sobering to Alec. Magnus looks up, Alec sure he must feel the tension in him. He swirls his thumb over Magnus' in reassurance and forces himself to take a sip of his drink. "Iz. Do you want me to come with again?"

"No," Izzy says, waving her glass, "it's fine. Mom's coming. She's taking me out for dessert after. So I suppose, Magnus, that I am doing something fun."

"Glad to hear it, my dear," Magnus says, raising his glass in toast then leaning up just enough to have a sip. "We all need to let our hair down sometime."

"Says you. Who was it that fell into bed last night sticking their mohawk in my face?"

"I was attempting to kiss you goodnight," Magnus protests, "on account of getting home later than I anticipated."

"Your hair stabbed me. Right here," Alec says, jabbing at his forehead as he pouts.

With far more grace than he should have for all they've drunk, and a display of the strength of his core muscle Alec can't help but grin for, Magnus holds himself up, waving for Alec to duck his head so he can kiss it. "Better?"

"Much."

Magnus smiles at him helplessly, and once more settles his head in his lap. Alec catches Izzy grinning at them both, though is far too comfortable to bother to remark on it.

"What about the weekend?" Alec asks. "You're only scheduled for a couple of patrols. Don't tell me you're working the rest of it?"

"Not all of it. I'm shopping with Mom on Sunday."

Magnus raises his glass in approval, which Alec knocks his own against.

"Well, good."

"I'm gonna sleep right here," Izzy announces then, yawning as she stretches to put her glass on the table.

"No. Iz, go to bed."

"It's too far."

Magnus catches Alec's eye and sits up, snapping his fingers to press to Alec's temple relieving him of some of the effects of all the alcohol he's drank. Alec leans in to give him a thankful kiss then crosses the room to scoop Izzy up in his arms, laughing as she tries to wriggle free.

"Down. Put me down," she demands even though she's gripping hold of him tighter and laughing as he carries her to her room. He just about manages to keep hold of her so he has one hand free to pull back her comforter before dropping Izzy down on the bed.

"You need anything?" Alec asks once he's tucked her in, considering making a comment about how she should probably change first but then changing his mind. 

"Nothing. I'm sleepy and I have a belly full of food. And I danced. Life is good," Izzy adds, reaching out absently to pat his arm.

"Thanks for coming tonight, Iz."

"Thank you for asking. I'm so happy to see you so happy, Alec."

"I've got everything I never thought I'd get to have," Alec replies, perching on the side of the bed when Izzy pats it. "And you're sleeping over, taking a night off. What's not to be happy about?"

Izzy's smile is peaceful, that guard down, relaxed one Alec doesn't get to see that much of these days. It makes him sad, to want to fix things, even if he doesn't know how.

"Why were you upset earlier?" Alec whispers, wincing for how deceitful he feels for waiting until Izzy is drunk before getting her to talk.

"Was not."

"Izzy."

Izzy sighs, clasping his arm tighter as she tries to focus her eyes. "It's nothing. Really."

"Izzy. Please. It's just me."

"It's just been a long few days. Too many of them. I haven't been sleeping very much. We have Shadowhunters who think a patrol is an excuse to not take care of any of their weapons. I miss Max. I even miss Dad. I'm tired, Alec," Izzy says, her eyes fluttering closed as she sighs.

"Well. You're here now. And you don't have to get up early in the morning. So sleep. Okay?"

Izzy nods in answer, then frowns and reaches for Alec's hand when he goes to stand. "You know, Alec. I probably shouldn't have drunk anything tonight."

"Why?"

"The Mundane group talks about cross-addiction. I shouldn't… maybe I shouldn't—"

"You're allowed a night off, Iz," Alec protests even if he is now planning on looking up what cross-addiction means. "That can't mean you never—"

"Once an addict, always an addict," Izzy says, sounding resigned and disappointed with herself.

Izzy. His beautiful, bold sister, one of the smartest people he's ever met and the kindest that he knows. Alec refuses to let her think badly of herself for anything.

"Iz," he whispers, squeezing over her hand to keep her attention. "Remember that meeting Magnus and I went to with you when you first started going? When they talked about forgiving yourself?"

Izzy hums, once more on the verge of sleep. Alec gently shakes her to keep her awake, even if he knows what he needs to say she needs to hear again when she is really listening.

"You need to forgive yourself. Okay? None of this was your fault. None of it. Aldertree—"

"I should have known what he was giving me," Izzy says, apparently not quite as drunk as Alec had thought her to be. "At least, I should have known about the side effects. How addictive it was."

"It wasn't your fault," Alec repeats, refusing to let the blame fall anywhere but where it belongs. "And as for Raphael—"

"He was helping me," Izzy insists, her face falling.

Alec grits his teeth against harsher words but still shakes his head. His guilt for Izzy's addiction he's sure will never quite leave him, nor the images of how she'd thrashed in her bed trying to sweat the yin fen out of her system. It is that very image that Alec gasps himself awake for remembering, his heart beating hard in protest. "He should've known better. We all should have. I'm so sorry none of us were there for you when we should have been."

"If  _you_ didn't do anything wrong, then  _I_ didn't do anything wrong," Izzy insists, apparently drunk enough to get her words jumbled. Alec smiles for it, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Okay, Iz. Any requests for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Anything. Everything. I'm hungry."

Alec laughs when despite her words Izzy flings herself over on her side almost immediately falling sleep. He stands and tucks the comforter around her again, creeping out the room to find Magnus waiting in the doorway.

"I thought a little magic," Magnus whispers gesturing at his own face, snapping his fingers to pulse magic Izzy's way. Alec assumes it's to clear her makeup and clean her teeth, kissing him on the cheek in thanks as he quietly closes the door.

"Thank you."

"How is she?" Magnus asks as Alec drapes an arm around him.

"Hungry, apparently."

"Oh?"

"I was asking her what she wanted for breakfast," Alec replies, the two of them beginning to clean up after their evening.

"Did she say why she was upset?"

"The yin fen," Alec says, sure that's only half the story. Izzy has always been far tougher on herself than she'll ever admit. Anything less than perfection is a failure in her eyes; Alec blames their parents for that and understands the feeling, even if his need to always make their parents proud has dulled a little in the last few years.

The stoop of Magnus' shoulders reveals his own guilt for Izzy's addiction, both that he'd not realized sooner and the part that Raphael had played. They've had so many conversations about it in the aftermath that Alec doesn't think there is anything new either of them can say. He reaches out when Magnus is passing with glasses tugging him in for a quick kiss, earning himself a smile.

"Alexander," Magnus calls when the last evidence of their evening has been tidied away and they are preparing for bed.

"Yeah?" Alec says, peering around the doorway of the bathroom with his toothbrush jutting out of his mouth.

"I was thinking. Since the three of us are free in the morning, why don't we go somewhere for breakfast together? Somewhere away from New York?"

Alec smiles, watching Magnus pull back the comforter on their bed as he does almost every night, plumping up their pillows even though they are already perfect. "Where were you thinking?"

"Do you remember that little cafe we went to that overlooked the Seine?"

"The one in Paris with all the pastries?" Alec asks after he's rinsed his mouth.

"The very one," Magnus agrees, walking behind to start the shower. "Are you joining me?"

"Yes. And yes," Alec says, pulling his t-shirt up over his head. "Sounds perfect. Thank you."

Magnus hums as Alec wraps his arms around him from behind sneaking his hands beneath his shirt before lifting it off. "Then we should sleep. Soon."

Alec finishes stripping taking seconds to do the same to Magnus, backing into the shower first, pleased the water is already warm. "Yeah. Not just yet though, huh?"

"No," Magnus agrees as he takes Alec's extended hand and steps in himself, "not yet."


End file.
